


破坏许可

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *崽脚踩老父亲的限制级故事，很病的亲子关系，很很很sub的哥*NV/DV/又有一点点DN





	破坏许可

抬腿，落下，鞋跟着地，慢慢踩实，膝盖提起，继续。

尼禄在脑海里详细过了一遍过程，那张郁闷的脸变得慌张起来，眼睛也低垂下来。他面对哪个恶魔都不会这么紧张。

一切怎么变成现在这样的？一切都像个越轨的梦。尼禄想，我为什么要在这里演练这个？演练怎么伤害别人？

起因是晚餐中维吉尔匆匆离席，回来时手背上有没来得及愈合的印痕。

尼禄出色的视力告诉他那是牙印。

尼禄盯着自己生理学意义上的父亲，像是第一次发现他不自在躲闪的眼神和沙哑的声音，嗅到他衣领上隐约有新喷的淡香水气味，又想到维吉尔有时候在家也戴着手套，好几次甚至眼眶红肿就像没睡好觉或者刚哭过一场。

突如其来的沉默里，尼禄被自责淹没。他早该发现的。维吉尔在催吐。而且他们所有人都忽视了维吉尔的求助。竟然从来，从来就没有一个人担心过维吉尔是否有进食障碍，是否适应人间的食物，又喜欢怎样的口味，就像没人发现他把手指弯进喉咙，直到把尚未消化的食物吐得干干净净，用力得牙齿嵌进手背。而今天之前，尼禄一直以为自己做的饭很合父亲的胃口，毕竟每次他都吃个精光。

或许是因为维吉尔枯竭得太久，就好像空腹已经成了他胃里的一样东西，它不让别的食物下肚。

他应该怎么办？如果是姬莉叶会怎么做？

尼禄这顿饭味同嚼蜡。他不停地偷偷看维吉尔，像是叶子第一次发现自己竟然是从这棵树上飘下来的。树是一棵树，叶子是一片叶子，但或许树叶也像树本身，树则有它叶子的形状。

 

但丁和维吉尔上楼的时候尼禄感觉到一种古怪的妒忌。从小他就知道一个懂事的孤儿不能自怨自艾：父母——现在是父亲和叔叔，不想他加入他们的世界，也可能是一个不想洗碗一个不知道还要洗碗，躲到不知道哪里去了。

但丁有发现维吉尔的问题吗？

尼禄把洗碗布扔进水槽，决定和他们谈谈。

上楼梯的时候尼禄可没想过会看到这个场面。他们没关门，维吉尔只穿着外套，双臂被反绑在身后，双腿大开跪在床上，但丁则拨弄着他屁股里的什么东西，那是一个嗡嗡作响的成人玩具，颜色恶俗，型号惊人，圆钝的顶端色情地挤开臀瓣之间紧闭的小洞，露出的一截像个粉色的尾巴在但丁手里震颤。

尼禄大脑一片空白。他不知道该说什么。操你，你们为什么不关门？我他妈的又为什么要站在这儿看我爸的屁股？——维吉尔真的很白，但和V的苍白又不太一样。

他没有遮掩上楼的声音，这两兄弟应该已经知道他就站在门口了。但他们俩自顾自继续。这下捅得可能太深，但丁手掌摁着底座把它直接推到了底，维吉尔支撑着上半身的肩膀抵在床上直打滑，被刺激得把头埋进床单里，发出一点愉悦的轻哼。

但丁和维吉尔竟然是这种关系吗？为什么他们非要现在搞？——刚吃完饭！他们不买菜不做饭，不洗碗也不收拾桌子，就这么堂而皇之白日宣淫，维吉尔还刚吐过！

他当然要抗议。

这就是他现在被要求伤害维吉尔的原因了。

 

“你准备好了吗？”

尼禄好像被当头抡了一下，狼狈而苦闷地盯着坐在那里的父亲：他神色淡漠，好像主动要求被暴力对待、屁股里还吃着根巨型假屌的不是他一样，或者说尼禄的慌张不值一提。而但丁带着那种饶有兴趣的微笑，直勾勾地盯着他俩，手里抛接着震动棒的开关，就好像这是一出滑稽剧，尼禄和维吉尔则是两个蹩脚的喜剧演员。

他感觉到一种束手无策的愤怒，瞬间竟然浑身发麻。他真想怒吼，想干脆和维吉尔打一架，然后拎着他的脖子让他滚去和但丁玩这些变态游戏。

但维吉尔平静地注视着他。那种异样的冷酷似乎来源于一种彻底的洞悉和俯视，不断逼近尼禄直到将他钉在原地。

他根本不怕。在场的两个他可都揍过！

尼禄一脚踹上了维吉尔的肩膀。

抬腿，落下，鞋跟着地，慢慢踩实，膝盖提起？所有脑内提前演练都没有用，他这一下又准又狠，力道毫不收敛，可能是因为他了解维吉尔反击时有多可怕，完全本能就照着怎么给敌人造成最大伤害去了，直接把维吉尔踢得仰面朝上倒下去，脑袋磕在地板上，被束缚在背后的手臂条件反射表现出抗拒，肌肉陷进红色的绳子里，又很快卸下力道，温顺地上臂紧贴身体两侧小臂交叠，没有挣断一根绳子。

尼禄僵在了原地。

接下来该怎么做？

“……我要开始踩你吗？”他小声说道，怒气全消，慌张溢于言表。

“先不。往左一点。”维吉尔说得很慢，像成年狮子在指导第一次狩猎的孩子怎么辨别风向。

但丁在旁边笑场了：“你指挥我的时候可没这么像按摩呀。”

尼禄鞋跟向左碾。

“再向左。”维吉尔生硬地命令他，“你可以踩在我身上。”

尼禄红了耳朵。只不过是踩维吉尔脱去里衣的胸口。他还飞踹过但丁的脸呢，两只脚。他有点傻的抬起腿，看准位置一点点放下，鞋跟轻轻地抵着维吉尔的锁骨中间。尼禄悬着腿，大腿肌肉绷紧，重心放在另一只脚上，上半个鞋底悬在维吉尔脸前。这位置真要命，他根本不敢踩下去。他还发现维吉尔的外套肩膀部位已经起皱了，刚才的鞋印也留下了刺眼的灰痕。他该先把这双靴子刷一遍的。

维吉尔不会给他悔恨的机会，他把嘴唇凑上了尼禄的鞋底，先是磨蹭，然后伸出了自己的舌尖。

就像几个世纪前公开展示的那种处刑，刽子手变得像罪犯，法官像谋杀犯，而受刑的罪犯变成被怜悯的对象，实施惩罚成为不应该被观看的过程。

这的确不应该被观看。性爱是私密的，不公开的，排外的，而且应该是……温柔的。不管怎样，都不该是让父亲舔自己的鞋底。尼禄感觉自己脸红了。他刚意识到自己刚才把脚悬在维吉尔脸上似乎给了他一种不当暗示。

但丁为这出色情直播吹口哨。他打开了开关，一档，维吉尔体内细微的嗡嗡声隐约可闻，维吉尔被折磨了许久的肉穴咬紧那根终于震动起来的东西，酥麻的快乐从尾椎直向上蔓延。

黑色的橡胶底和维吉尔粉红的舌头一触即分，维吉尔最后吻了一下尼禄的马丁靴。“现在，踩我。”

尼禄脸上发烧。

他坚硬的鞋头踢进维吉尔的小腹，半魔没有骨骼保护的地方触感意外的柔软，线条流畅的腹肌因冲击而绷紧。维吉尔没有呼痛，只是呼吸一窒，这种沉寂让尼禄不安，但在某种冲动的驱使下，他还是一下又一下，鞋跟狠狠踩下去，每一次都深深陷进维吉尔的腹部。

尼禄透过鞋底还是能感觉到有时候他踩到了什么东西。就在维吉尔肚脐稍稍向上的地方，向下再用些力，全力把维吉尔抗揍力一流的小腹踩得下陷，就能感觉到有东西回应着他。嗡嗡的声音更大了，维吉尔的大腿猛地一抖，尼禄意识到了那是什么。操，他踩到了塞在维吉尔屁股里的那个假老二。它到底有多长？尼禄紧盯着父亲的肚子，脚掌用力，鞋底摁在维吉尔小腹那个能察觉到有个硬物的地方磨蹭，想要研究出来它到底插得有多深，表现得却像一个施虐狂进门前跺着一块吸尘垫，又像猫忍不住用爪子隔着塑料袋抓里面的球。只不过维吉尔的腹部可不是轻飘飘的塑料袋，而哪个球也不会有那样淫秽的形状和那么多震动档。

维吉尔始终没有看他。他闭着眼，偏过头，一副拒绝交流的模样，呼吸急促，耳朵却红得快滴血。尼禄突然委屈起来。

——你把我扔在孤儿院门口的时候有没有再看我一眼？

尼禄甚至不知道自己有没有把这句话说出口。

已经很晚了，月亮在窗玻璃里肿胀，像一发被加热的子弹，就等被撞出枪膛。

但维吉尔现在仰面躺在地上，可以称得上是色情地剧烈呼吸着，被反绑的胳膊不适地硌在背后。这个角度他看不到维吉尔的影子。他的父亲连一个影子都不是。他们始终没有讨论过去的事，尼禄至今不知道谁是自己的母亲，自己又为什么是孤儿。尼禄突然鼻子一酸。他和维吉尔，曾把他放在孤儿院门口的维吉尔，他们就仅仅是有一段时间在同一个地方使大地承受彼此的体重，仅此而已。

他有母亲吗？他的父亲现在属于但丁，那他的母亲呢？有没有人和他争夺这个安稳的所有权？尼禄已经好久没想到过父母了，他有朋友，有自己的人生，早就过了那个会缩在被子里想爸妈的年龄。但当他看到维吉尔，一切痛苦和逃离的冲动，那种跑到世界尽头去揪住父母的领子去质问的冲动，就好像从没在那个阳光灿烂的下午离开过他一样席卷而来，将他从头到脚淹没。

暴力是一整套制造痛苦的量化艺术。尼禄擅长这个。他听到不详的碎裂声。折断的是地板还是骨头？那声音像是来源于他体内，好比身体里有什么东西自个儿撕扯挣脱开来。他紧咬牙关，绷紧下巴，抬腿，踩下去，维吉尔因痛楚闷哼，淤血从他的腹部蔓延开来，几乎快要冲破苍白的皮肤脱身而出，如展翅的血翼横亘在他小腹上。

他怎么能这么对他的父亲，这么对一个人？尼禄愤怒而冷漠地看着自己，像看着什么巨大沉默的怪物，一下一下踢向维吉尔的腹部，踢得他痛苦得面部扭曲，咬紧嘴唇，弓起腰，但这没用，他要尽力克制着不挣断绳索，腿蜷起来也根本挡不住肚子，对蛮力甚至高于父亲的年轻人来说这一点儿阻碍根本算不上阻碍，他一只脚卡进维吉尔两腿之间，俯视着瘫倒在地上的维吉尔，整个人都敞开在尼禄眼前的维吉尔，像是第一次看到维吉尔在受虐打时候竟有这样欲望过载的表情。但丁会这样踩他的肚子，直踩到他脊骨折断吗？还是说但丁会更喜欢用拳头？

尼禄从未想过自己是个施虐狂。现在维吉尔不再是一个整体，姿势、态度、速度，各种施加在他身上的力量将他零敲碎打，维吉尔的肉体变成了一种可以被安置、移动、殴打的事物，他的力量不再是这具躯体的主要变量，取而代之的是肌肉的规律性收缩，皮下出血和骨裂。这一切让他既想更用力踩下去，直踩得维吉尔干脆脊骨断裂，腹部下陷，又畏惧得嗓子发紧。

最后一下，尼禄坚硬的鞋尖全力踢到他柔软的胃部，但丁在旁边露出牙酸的模样，而维吉尔终于挣断那几根绳索，攥成拳头的手撑着地板，沾满尼禄鞋底灰尘的腹肌收缩又放松，几下濒死挣扎般的起伏后，他终于呕吐起来，银白色的眼睫毛被眼泪沾湿成几撮，他咳得那么厉害，直咳嗽得胸背发痛，也不知道是愈合的脊骨错了位还是别的什么，直到浊白的精液，那么多的精液混着血丝从喉管被生生呕出来。

那是精液。是确凿无误的精液，拥有那样的颜色和腥味，就像尼禄曾射出的一样。

尼禄第一次自慰的时候想的是父亲。他幻想自己素未谋面的父亲拿着花种母亲拿着铲子，母亲在花盆里挖出一个小坑，父亲把种子埋进去，填平，手指有力，指甲平整。尼禄听说过有人会对着各种奇怪的东西撸，但或许他的这个性幻想能算是顶奇怪的一个。

那个下午阳光灿烂，空气里有灰尘粒子的刺鼻气味，他把父母的交媾简化为无害而温和的植物育种，撸完就丢脸的哭。

那时候父亲的形象有点像但丁。

但丁。现在站在旁边，玩着那个邪恶开关，时不时把它推到最强档的的但丁，他的战斗方式，他的穿衣风格，甚至那些恼人的俏皮话，无不让当时的尼禄可以说得上期待他是自己的父亲。但——虽然那家伙是个混蛋，但也不是那种能抛妻弃子的混蛋。更不用说他根本找不到什么妻子——那维吉尔是怎么找到的啊？

也可能是他记错了，他的性幻想没那么有预见性，更何况他的过去不断地受到现在的修正，每一天都离幻想世界更远。

而现在无疑是根本脱轨了。

所以维吉尔根本没有进食障碍，就只单纯是被射得太满。他就完全是瞎担心，求助的根本不是维吉尔，而是他自己。尼禄突然不知道怎么办才好，他的力量已经全都宣泄在了父亲的身上，现在还残余在身上的部分竟如此弱小，让他在这个有限、高热而潮湿的家庭聚会里不知所措，只能看着维吉尔捂着淤血青紫的腹部，不知道什么时候已经射过的阴茎半硬着，因屁股里那个按摩棒突然升高的频率咬紧嘴唇，而但丁走上前去，抬腿，狠狠地把那个按摩棒往跪不稳的维吉尔臀缝里踩，直到维吉尔最后被无机质的玩具操得再次呕吐。

尼禄突然想到小时候在孤儿院，他和比自己大得多的孩子打架。开始是输多赢少，但输也无所谓。他也不知道自己到底图什么，也许是为了被安慰，又或许仅仅是一只误入森林的平原狼羡慕森林如此多情。

仿佛过了几个世纪，维吉尔的呼吸终于和缓，尼禄松了口气，像在水下吐出了最后一串水泡，终于可以就此安心溺死。

“听着，不管你想了点什么，”维吉尔擦擦嘴角，向他强大的子嗣冷酷地宣告：“是我想要这个。”

尼禄呆立着，试图在重新学会说话之前想到该说什么。他终于想起来了，那是非常遥远模糊的事，却又简直像一秒钟之前发生过的：他射在了自己的裤子里。

他一瞬间如此绝望：没有别的选项，也没有别的可能性，早在很早很早以前，当他第一次幻想着父亲拥有的人生把手伸向下腹，头埋进被子里差点闷死，所有发生在今天的暴力行径就已经都注定，每个他沉沉睡着的晚上，都有一只永不闭合的眼睛在他扭曲的梦境中直指真相。

尼禄重新开始呼吸的时候才发现自己泪水已经淌了满脸，房间里很静，一声清晰可辨的哽咽响起，在父亲僵硬的回抱里，尼禄终于捂着脸抽泣起来。在他的血液里，在维吉尔的血液里，在但丁的血液里，有什么东西汹涌奔流，将他们掀翻在地，永不复起。


End file.
